


in action rather than words

by biitch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, M/M, Modern AU, everyone is white, history based appearences, im sorry, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biitch/pseuds/biitch
Summary: A road trip couldn't do wrong, right? well, not if John and Alex manage to suppress the yearning for one another while seated at the back of the rented van with their friends in the vehicle as well.Being homosexual isn't an issue nowadays but that's not what stops them from telling the others. Its fearing what might happen if they didn't work out. The fact that nothing animate or inanimate could describe how much alex loves laurens, scares him. but the thought of having to avoid each other after everything he's given laurens, emotionally and verbally, is what scares him most.laurens though, has a seemingly never endless fear that after getting to know alexander--every part of alexander-- what they have could crumple when alexander realizes he could do better.So they make a compromise to keep it to themselves,  but only god knows how that ends





	1. prolouge

alexander hamilton, a name that would cause any colleague to nod in recognition. known for his intelligence, one of professor washington's favorite students, and constantly getting awarded for his ambitions. if you could ask anybody for a word to describe alexander, some would say _non-stop_ , others would say _stubborn_ , and a few _\--_ if not all _\--_ would say _annoying_. but none of them would've ever imagined that the short, clever boy would be pushed up against a wall by his best friend in the bathroom of a gas station.

summer had finally arrived, and after a lot of convincing from his friends, alexander allowed himself to take a break from his studies and agree to go on a road trip down to florida. so, after a drive of two days, alexander and the gang would indeed find themselves in florida, where the schuylers beach home was located.

the card ride there wouldn't have been a problem if he'd stop noticing the way laurens looked at him, or the feeling when laurens' hand brushed ever so slightly against alexander's thigh. and whenever the two finally found themselves alone, laurens would run a hand through alexander's hair as alex's hands held johns face while they desperately pressed their lips together.

but when all is said and all is done, they would exit the room looking how they did when they went in.

in fear of losing the best people the two of them managed to meet, suppressing moans in guests bedrooms will have to do. but then again, how could they not fuck up? it's summer and there's beer, shit's bound to go down.


	2. Are we there yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander, Laurens, Hercules, and Lafayette spend seventeen hours driving, Hercules want to shove dirt in Lafayette’s mouth, and Laurens doesn't get enough sleep.

* * *

"are we there yet?" marquis' voice drawled out in annoyance, as he stretched out his limps in the cramped van they had been sitting in for six hours.

"ask me again" hercules dared, fists clenching around the steering wheel, seeing as it with the eighth time lafayette had asked.

Lafayette, with a shit eating grin, unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned closer to hercules' ear, "are we there yet"

with a scowl, herculepulled the van over on the side of the road, unlocking the doors and turning his body around to face Lafayette. "get the fuck out of the car.

"what?"

"get out of the car before i _drag_  you out the car and shove dirt up your-."

lafayette scoffed, crossing his arms, and spitting "no."

"ok, ok, come on herc" laurens said with a heavy sigh, opening the car door, "it's my turn to drive anyways."

hercules rubbed his face and happily switched seats with laurens, taking a seat at the very back and stretching his legs out onto his seat with a  groan. laurens put on his seat belt and drove the car back on the road, continuing their journey to florida, all the while throwing the occasional glance at alexander, who was dead asleep. time had easily slipped by, laurens unknowingly driving for five straight hours.

"laurens, mon ami, are we there yet?"

laurens smiled to himself, "almost, laf."

For the next two hours the four of them sat in complete silence, only the faint music from the radio playing. 

Alexander eventually woke up, rubbing his eyes as a yawn escaped his lips. 

Lazily running a hand through his ginger hair, Alexander sighed. "Are we there yet?"

Hercules turned to Alexander and narrowed his eyes, earning a raised brow from Alexander.

"We're really close" Laurens answered his question, meeting his eyes through the rear view mirror.

Alexander turned to Lafayette, who had his headphones on.  Hercules went back to typing on his phone and Laurens just drove with tired eyes.

"You alright?" 

"I could ask you the same" Alex remarked, "You look like shit"

"I feel like shit too" Laurens added, smiling.

"How long have you been driving?"

"Lafayette drove four hours, Herc gave up by the third hour because of Lafayette and I've been driving since"

"Jesus, let me drive, I haven't taken my turn"

"I'm fine, plus you don't like driving" Laurens waved off Alexanders offer.

"Actually, I don't like driving in the rain _but_ \--" Alexander paused to point out the window, "As you can see its not raining" 

"Alex, I'm fi--"

"Laurens pull the van over" Alexander pushed, crossing his arms.

Laurens sighed, driving the van into a gas station. Undoing their seat belts, both Alex and Laurens got out of the van.

"I'm gonna buy something, do you guys want anything" Laurens asked.

"Bread" Lafayette mumbled.

"Do I buy you butter or some shit?"

"No, just the baguette"

"Wait-- a _baguette_?"

"Oui" Lafayette nodded, "And don't tell they don't have because I know they do"

"Alright, what about you Herc?" Laurens shrugged.

"Just smuggle me some jerky" Hercules replied.

"If by smuggle, you mean buy, then sure" Laurens nodded before closing the car door.

Together, Alex and Laurens went inside. Alex grabbed a water bottle and an iced coffee before heading to the cashier. Alex watched as Laurens grabbed what was requested, the look of exhaustion evident on his face.

As they both made their way to the car, Alexander stopped and grabbed a hold of Laurens' hand.

"Alex, the car is right th--"

"You need to sleep alright? I don't want you giving me directions or telling me that you're okay to drive" Alexander spoke lowly.

"Alex--"

"Laurens I'm serious" Alexander cut him off once again.

"Okay, I'll sleep" 

A small smile graced Alexanders lips and it took all in his power not to kiss John. He let go of his hand and they got into the car.

Alexander wasn't going to deny he was still tired, sleeping in a car seat isn't exactly comfortable, but he wasn't going to make John drive for much longer.

Following the direction of the GPS, Alexander drove in the direction of what he assumed was the Schuyler's Vacation Home.

He turned up the volume of the radio just a bit, humming to the familiar tune. Whenever the street light was red, Alex would check on Laurens.

Alexander smiled as he drove on the express way, looking to the refreshing blue water that glistened under the sun. According to the GPS, Alexander was just thirty-seven minutes away and from where they were, he could see the vacation home.

The Schuyler's beach home sat on a private island, a boat being required to get there.

With the light traffic, Alex pulled into the parking lot in no time. Snapping off his seat belt, Alexander turned his body around to face the back.

He placed a hand on Laurens knee and shook it slightly. Laurens jolted up, untensing at the sight of Alexander.

"Are we there yet?" He groaned.

Alexander grinned, "Yeah"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
